This invention relates generally to refrigeration devices, and more particularly, to evaporator assemblies and methods for a refrigeration device.
Known refrigerators generally include a case defining at least one compartment for storage of food items, at least one door for closing the compartment, a light assembly including a light cover, and a condenser/cooling system configured to provide a refrigeration result in the compartment, i.e., remove a certain amount of heat energy from the compartment to the outside environment. The condenser system typically includes a compressor, a condenser, and an evaporator connected in series and charged with a refrigerant. An evaporator fan is used to improve heat transfer efficiency.
In operation, when the door of the refrigerator is opened by a user, the light turns on to illuminate the compartment. At the same time, outside air with moisture enters the evaporator fan. As a result, more and more air with moisture is condensed on the blades of the evaporator fan after a while, and then frosted due to the refrigerated environment. This may affect the performance of the evaporator fan, and even lead to damage of the evaporator fan.
In addition, light energy emitted from the light generates heat which may deform the light cover during the illumination. Thus, the service life of the light cover may be greatly reduced thereby increasing cost which is not desired either by consumers or by manufactures. Moreover, the lights and the evaporator fan of existing refrigerators are commonly located in different parts of the compartment. This structure takes more volume in the compartment of the refrigerator. Thus each take up space within the compartment.